


maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep

by Lulu_Horan



Series: Little Things [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 500 words, Cold, Cuddles, Drabble, Fluff, Liam gets sick, Louis takes care of him, M/M, Pet Names, Tea, That's it, lilo, so sweet, stuffy nose, sugary fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/Lulu_Horan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam gets sick and Louis takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK, BACK AGAIN?  
> LILO'S BACK. TELL A FRIEND.
> 
> Yeeeees, finally an update on one of my favorite series. It's been like. 2 and a half years. Dear lord, how do you all put up with me? Over 2 years for 500 words. Well, you guys are dedicated, and I appreciate that. Love you all xx

Louis watched worriedly as Liam slept restlessly. He tossed and turned for hours, sweating and murmuring. At first, Louis couldn't make out what he was saying, and didn't pay it much attention, just trying to make sure the younger boy was warm enough.

"Louis..."

"Yeah, Li?"

 

"Hm, Louis." Liam rolled over in bed and Louis frowned.

"You okay, babe?"

"Love you...so much."

"I love you too. How are you feeling?"

"I'm so sorry...so sorry...love you..."

"Liam, what?" He studied the boy closely. and felt really stupid when he realized that his boyfriend was asleep. "Oh babe," he cooed softly, petting his head softly.

"You mean everything to me...don't want to let you go..."

"I'm not going anywhere." He kissed Liam's forehead softly, not wanting to wake the younger man. "You're my life."

Liam hummed and cuddled into Louis, who grinned. "Lovely Lou."

"You have excellent taste, sir," Louis giggled and petted his hair until he was sleeping deeply again. He laid with the younger boy until he woke again, fully.

"Louis?" Liam murmured softly before sneezing, right into the blanket.

Louis tutted. "This is why you don't stay out in the night cold. You get a cold. Idiot. Now, where does it hurt?"

"My...my head..." He sneezed again. "C-Can I have some tea please?"

"Of course, love. Back in a mo." He kissed Liam's cheek before going to the kitchen and putting a kettle on. While waiting for the water to boil, he made toast and looked for any cold medicine he might have. He found some, thankfully, and got to the kitchen as soon as the kettle whistled. He quickly buttered the toasted bread for Li, and made his tea the way he likes it. When everything was ready, he took it up to his boyfriend, who now had a red nose and flushed cheeks. "Oh, my poor love. I got you some medicine, darling."

"Thank you, Louis. I'd kiss you but I don't want you to get sick."

"Good man." Louis grinned and handed him his tea and toast. "Now be a good boy and finish those."

"I'm not a child, Lou."

"Yeah, but you're still my boy." He kissed Liam's slightly warm forehead.

The younger boy smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, Payno."

"Am I a lad yet?"

"Absolutely not."

"Why dot?" He whined, his stuffy nose blocking his pronunciation.

"Because. You're my boyo."

"Dat doesn't even bake senz."

"Neither do you when you're all stopped up."

Liam grumbled a bit as he ate his toast, but couldn't complain for too long as his upset tummy settled. He cuddled into Louis and sipped his tea. "Your tea is so good."

"I know, baby. Just for you."

"Dot a baby."

"You are when you're sick. Now shush." Louis turned the TV on to Britain's Got Talent, knowing the show made Liam chuckle. He pressed a kiss to the younger boy's warm forehead and knew he never wanted to be anywhere else as long as he lived.

**Author's Note:**

> Lilo is love, Lilo is life.
> 
> kik me: lovelylunatommo pls pls pls I love to rp


End file.
